


After Hours Collection.

by Y3na



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Pegging, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 12,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y3na/pseuds/Y3na
Summary: A compilation of the content from all of my thirst asks/fics <3
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Hirugami Sachirou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 584





	1. tanaka x reader: eating out

**Author's Note:**

> ship. tanaka ryuu x reader
> 
> genre. nsfw!!
> 
> content. cunnilingus, marking, friends with benefits, implied first time sex?

Tanaka’s breath is hot against your neck, his fingers busy themselves at the button and zipper of your jeans, exposing more of your soft skin to his gaze.

It’s routine to you two. Tanaka gets horny, calls you up, then you let him play with your body however he deems fit, his personal favorite being burying his face in between your legs. The only odd thing about this agreement—he never asks for anything in return. In fact, Tanaka usually insists you don’t reciprocate. You’ve moved past any semblance of it being rude or due to your sexual history, that’d never phase him.

He’s simply too courteous. Having you ride his face for half an hour is enough to let this man die happy.

“Shit…” Tanaka bites his lip at the sight of your clothed heat, then starts kissing from your ear, down your jaw. “Please let me eat you out. I need my tongue on that sweet pussy of yours.”

“Of course,” you respond, then he’s quick to flip you on your back, pulling your pants and underwear down your legs, muttering something about how gorgeous you are. “Buuuut…you owe me somethin’ afterwards!”

“Anything.”

He’s entranced by you, as always. As long as you give him access to what he desires, there’s no measuring the length he’d go for you.

“I’ll do anything to make you happy.”

His confession is cut short by his own eager lips finding their way to the fat of your left thigh, sucking at the skin with fervor. Tanaka loves to leave marks, you leave sessions like this with plenty of hickies mixed in with actual bitemarks…you’re sure it’s a major kink of his. Every time he notices them healing up, he knows you two are past due for another round.

After he’s done painting your thighs with his mouth, Tanaka’s face aligns itself with your pussy. He takes a deep inhale—something you’ve noticed he always does—and you ground yourself to the mattress in preparation for what’s to come. He licks the outside of your slit just barely, enough to get a little taste, before restraint fails him and he’s diving into you.

Through the time you’ve spent together, Tanaka’s learned how to work his tongue. The hot, wet appendage drags its flat from your hole to your clit, then he grinds it against the bud, before repeating the process over again.

Your fist the pillow under you. Fuck, he’s good. Every time he’s in between your thighs, he always manages to outdo himself. He’s taking more of a slow approach this time, but it’s still enough to drive you wild. Tanaka moans into your pussy, subtlety grinding his crotch into mattress.

“You taste so good…” he mutters, quickly returning back to his ministrations. “You have the prettiest fucking pussy…”

He adds a finger when you’re wet enough, then another, gently fucking your hot cunt against his hand. He knows just how you like it, just what spot to search for and rub against with the calloused pad of his thick fingers. It drives you wild.

You’re close, the way Tanaka takes care of you, how eager he is to get a taste of your slick and have you cumming all over his mouth, it always enough to make your legs tremble with excitement. You feel your clit buzzing with pleasure as Tanaka sucks on it, his fingers rubbing against your g-spot in harsh strokes.

“I’m gonna cum…” you whimper. “Please don’t stop…don’t stop…”

For once, Tanaka doesn’t abide by your cries. His fingers rush out of your pussy, but now they rub circles into your clit.

“I’m sorry,” he sweetly kisses your thigh. “I need you to cum on my tongue. I gotta feel you…taste you…fuck.”

He slides his tongue into your entrance, moaning as it easily swallows him in, before he starts fucking you with his mouth. It only takes a few, strokes, wet and sloppy from a mixture of cum and spit, before your walls tense up and flutter, spilling your release all over Tanaka’s face. Your thighs tighten around his head, but he doesn’t care, Tanaka just anchors his arms around your hips and continues to fuck you on his tongue until you’re begging him to stop.

When it’s finally over, he’s kissing up your hips, belly, chest, then back to your neck, whispering words of praise the entire way up. He’s so in love with your body—with you—it’s warms your heart as much as it sends heat rushing in between your legs.

Instead of basking in the afterglow though, you’re quick to sit up. Tanaka, rightfully confused, lets you out of his grasp and quirks a brow.

“What’re you doin’?”

“You still owe me.”

You straddle him, then pull down the waistband to his strained sweatpants.

“Let me return the favor this time.”


	2. Oikawa Tooru: Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: pegging oikawa hard into the fucking matress pleAse... i need food 😔

Face down, ass up. It’s a basic position, but Oikawa has it down to a science.

He’s always ready—even eager— for you to give him the strap. After a nice makeout session leaves you straddling his waist and marking his neck in hickies…he knows who’s taking control tonight and doesn’t dare oppose the notion.

Every thrust you give him has Oikawa’s pretty lips crying out for more, eyelashes fluttering and tears pricking the corners of his eyes. You always fuck him so well, leave him a sweaty pile of limbs and buzzing nerves while he tries to to chase that feeling building deep within him. He’s never ashamed to admit how good you make him feel, either. Every time you hit his prostate just right, he whines out a “R-right there..!” and sticks his ass out further, giving you proper leverage to snap your hips into his and have his eyes rolling to the back of his skull.

When he’s close, he never fails to let you know either. Pegging him always makes Oikawa bust quick, but he’s unashamed, whimpering out his sweet confession so you can slow down or speed up—depending on how much you feel like teasing him for the evening.

And when he finally does cum…he’s still able to make it look graceful. Oikawa’s face is half smooshed against the mattress, his honey brown eyes look up at you for just a few seconds, before his lids flutter and lips form the cutest little “o” and he cums all over sheets. He’ll tolerate the gyration of your hips for only a few more seconds before he’s shaking like a leaf and crying from overstimulation.

He’s completely fucked out after such an ordeal, cheeks and cock an angry red, his bangs stick to his face from sweat, hickies and claw marks litter his poor skin, now laying in his own cum. Just a simple session has this big man completely wrecked.

But he always looks best like that. At least in your eyes.


	3. Kuroo Tetsurou: Office Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: ngl ever since the new chapter i haven’t stopped thinking about kuroo in that suit and going to his office after he’s had a long hard day and just letting him rail me against his desk 😳

It’s not often Kuroo stays late in his office. He’s a man who thrives off consistency, and more often than not he’s home at a reasonable time despite his labor-related endeavors, but tonight is an exception.

Here he his, leaning back in his desk chair resting his tired eyes. And here you are, hands full of takeout on such a late a notice.

“You okay?” You tilt your head as you ask the question, eyeing Kuroo with concern.

“Tired.” Is all he responds, eyes still closed.

You almost pity him. Poor baby, you know volleyball season has his schedule filled up to the brim. He’s been working around the clock to speak with clients….you know he has to be beyond exhausted right now.

But, despite all that, he still looks great. His hair is a bit more touseled than usual, his strong neck and subtle outline of his jaw visible, every time he takes a swallow your eyes can’t part from the sight of his adam’s apple bobbing up and down…and you don’t even want to get started on the suit. He looks so mature and sexy in it, a total 180 from how he used to dress in college.

Your thighs clench together. You wanna jump in his lap and ride him until he can’t see straight. But you know the slow game is more Kuroo’s style, especially at a time like this.

You slowly creep onto Kuroo’s desk, then seat yourself. It’s cold against your bare legs, but you don’t mind. You know Kuroo will be more than happy to fix that in a second.

“Do you wanna talk about it, baby?” You coo, taking one of his large hands and rubbing your thumb over his knuckles.

Kuroo barely peers at you at first, then his eyes shoot open. You spread your legs a tad, giving him a bit more view of your crotch, and he smirks.

“I’ve been talking to people all day.” He mumbles, finding his familiar place between your thigh. “Let me just show you how frustrating today was.”

You kiss his wrist before his fingers lace themselves around your neck.

“Use me however you want, Kuroo-san.”


	4. Iwaizumi Hajime: Just The Tip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: okay but iwaizumi inserting just the tip and jerking off until he c*ms in u 🥴

You’re just lying there, waiting for him to press into you further so you can feel that delicious stretch that always makes you feel like it’s you’re first time again but…

He’s not moving. You eye him, trying to figure out what the hold up is, the sight before you ends up being something entirely new.

Iwaizumi starts fisting his cock, his thick fingers massage its sensitive skin while he just stares down your pussy. You whine, urging him to go ahead and fuck you already, and he finally makes eye contact with you.

“Shhh…be patient. I’m gonna give you my load, don’t worry.” One palm slides down your abdomen, coming down to rest on your crotch.

“But I want you,” You try to close your thighs together, but his body blocks you. “Stop teasing, Hajime. Fuck me already.”

The hand now digs into your hip as he stares you down, not stopping the ministrations with his other hand.

“I’ll give you my cock when you goddamn deserve it, brat.” He growls. “You sit there and take my cum until you’re begging me to fuck you.”


	5. Who's Into Pegging?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: okay okay, i’ve got to know... who do you think would be into pegging 😳😳😳😳

*cracks my knuckles*

Bokuto  
Hinata  
Asahi  
Lev  
Yamaguchi  
Hanamaki….? (In an odd way I think he’d let you…or he at least likes anal play idk)  
Kuroo (HE GETS PEGGED I DONT TAKE CRITICISM)  
Kageyama (MAYBE. This is still iffy in my brain.)  
Oikawa (PRO at taking the strap and laying pipe no cap)  
Inuoka


	6. Iwaizumi w/ a Virgin!S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Iwaizumi with a nervous virgin gf maybe, I feel like he'd love the idea that she's a virgin

YES YES YES

But like,,,oddly enough his “corruption” kink is moreso like…he actively seeks out virgins bc he wants to give them a good first time?

Iwa is moderately experienced. He doesn’t sleep around but he’s had a couple of “relationships” just so he can get some experience under his belt. And his first time was kinda shitty. He was nervous, and who he was with a little too demanding and…it did not turn out as he expected.

So when he gets someone and learns they’re a Virgin…he’s brimming with excitement bc there’s sooooo much he wants to teach them but he’s also really fucking excited to give them the time of their life and show them just how good this dick is. 🥴


	7. Is Iwaizumi a Dom, Sub, or Switch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: since u asked for some iwa thirst...what's ur opinion do u think he's a dom, sub, or a switch

DOM. DOM ALL THE WAY. He’s not as strict or demanding as Daichi but he /can/ be.

I think Iwaizumi really gets attached to the romanticism of sex and he links it with being able to be vulnerable to his partner, so he doesn’t take the dom/sub role super seriously? Don’t get me wrong, this man will definitely manhandle you, spank you, tell you what to do, etc.

But he’s very forgiving and also SUPER against hurting you. Idk! He just can’t bring himself to put you in too much pain (but he’s into like…inflicting pain omg you and getting to soothe and baby you afterwards, you feel me?). He’ll bite and bruise you (often on accident or getting too into the moment) and then he’ll be super sorry and affectionate. (But he does like leaving marks…esp if they’re just barely visible…bite marks are prolly his fave bc they aren’t super terrible pain wise and he gets to kiss all over it and soothe you afterwards) tbh even during a simple makeout session you arent escaping without a nice hickey or bite mark on your collarbone.

He loooooves body worship and praise. He loves giving it to you too. It takes a lil for him to fully get it, as I said he’s not easily vulnerable or super verbal about his feelings, but once he deems your presence comfortable he’s so damn sweet on you it’s almost sickening.

Also loves rawing you until you’re nothing but a messy set of limbs under him. There is something about this man that screams “I love tearing my partner down just so I can take care of them afterwards.” He gets REALLY into sex especially after you’ve been teasing him or giving him lip so he’ll actually fuck you until you’ve drooled a puddle lmfao. And he gets DIRTY when this happens too like

“Shit..you like my thick cock fucking you like this? Don’t worry prince(ss), I’ll be filling you up until you fucking see stars.”

And he is totally down for sweet romantic sex any time of the day…Iwa just really values how intimate it is and how something that makes him so exposed also makes him feel so comfortable? And he hopes you can feel the same way too. He’ll kiss all the spots you hate and tell you how gorgeous you are to him and—it’s just….🥺


	8. Kuroo Tetsurou: Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gets pegged. Plain and simple.

Kuroo grip tightens at the bedsheets, the only leverage he has to keep himself grounded while you drive your strap-on deeper and deeper into him.

He’s panting, brazenly moaning while you fuck his lubed asshole. There’s a sloppy, wet sound every time you bottom out inside him, but how lewd it is just turns you two on even more. He can feel his orgasm building, it’s becoming more than aware each time you slam into his prostate, and his cock is throbbing. Just the slightest touch would be enough for him to cum buckets.

You can hear his cries from under you, see how red his cock is too, and you know where this is going. Your thrusts slow down, now focusing on teasingly hitting that spot he likes so much.

He whimpers, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, and you smirk. 

“What’s wrong? You like my cock buried in your ass, don’t you?”

He nods with fervor, tugging his bottom lip in between his teeth. Your hand slides up his abs, the skin twitches at the sensation, before your fingers pinch one of his nipples.

“Then what’s the problem? What do you need from me, pretty boy?”

Kuroo’s breathing is labored, but he manages to speak, albeit higher-pitched than usual.

“I need to cum…p-please…I’m right there.”

He looks at you from under his lashes. For once he looks so vulnerable, so innocent, so desperate…your hips start driving back into him even harsher than before. 

Kuroo’s head falls back against the mattress, his thighs tensing and toes curling at the explosion of pleasure you’re making him feel. In only a few thrusts, he can feel his orgasm build up to how it was previously, and he’s teetering on the edge, and then you grip his cock, give it a few tugs, and he’s gone. Kuroo’s back arches, and he lets out the cutest little needy whine, before he’s spilling all over his abdomen and chest, a couple flicks land on your thighs. You keep going, making sure to milk out every last drop along with working him through his orgasm. Once his thighs start shaking–the sign he’s at his limit–you stop thrusting.

His breathing is ragged, eyes scrunched and nose pinched as he tries to recover. Your lips are on him in a second, giving light kisses to his neck and jawline while you massage the indents you marked into his hips. This session took a toll on him, you can tell by the way he’s flushed from his ears to his chest and how long it takes for him to finally steady himself. 

“You did such a good job, kitten.” His breath hitches at the pet name–you always figured he had a weakness for that one. “Always so good for me…you take my strap so well.”

Kuroo smiles at the praise, chuckling a little as your lips tickle his throat.

“You fuck me so well. Who knew you had it in you to pull off something like that?”

Your tongue swipes over a speck of leftover cum on Kuroo’s jaw before you lean down to give him a kiss.

“I just like to keep you on your toes.”


	9. Sawamura Daichi: Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: I hear you with daichis hands, lemme add, daichis hands being the same ones that hold your small ones and keep them warm as you swing them back and forth while onna cute date, but in private punishing you for being bratty and making you cum over and over again, that's all now I'm crying -💍

His hands are so soft and warm and they’re so VERSATILE.

He uses them to cup your face whenever he sees you so he can give you a nice smooch on the face while you pretend you don’t want it,,,he uses them to hold your hands in public smiling at you with such sweet sincerity while you swing your arms back and forth and chat happily about whatever you feel like talking about…he puts a strong hand on your back when you’re feeling down…giving you a little reassurance that he’s here for you….

And that same hand will come cracking down on your ass when you’re being bratty. Daichi doesn’t tolerate any of your bad behavior, and you won’t escape whatever sort of punishment he decides to bestow upon you. His same, gentle hands are the ones that grip your hips tight enough to leave tiny purple marks that last for days on end. The same hands that’ll pin your thighs to the mattress so he can shove his face between your legs even after you’ve cum so hard you can barely think…The same hands that held yours so lovingly wrap around your throat with enough pressure to make you understand who’s really whipped for the other.

He can do a lot with his hands. I’m just saying.


	10. Kuroo Tetsurou: Late Night Office Fuvking (The Squeakquel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: business kuroo rawing you over while he's still in his suit and on a business phone call 🥰🥰

He’s so fucking shameless about it too.

His office door isn’t even locked, the only satisfaction of not being seen he offers is closing the blinds. Thankfully, the office is pretty empty now anyways due to how late it’s getting.

Kuroo was on a frustrating call when you walked in. He’s so accustomed to these things being quick, he’s known for his ability to charm the pants off anyone (especially you), but this guy wasn’t having it. And when you offered to give him a little stress relief…he was quick to jump on it.

You’re kneeled over the cool, mahogany wood of his desk, Kuroo’s hips driving into yours with fervor. As soon as your pussy starts clenching, hands gripping at the edge of his desk, he stops slowing down just enough you can feel every aspect of your dwindling orgasm.

You whine, looking up at Kuroo through your eyelashes, almost on the verge of tears. He’s kept this up for…who knows how long. All you can think about is how harshly your walls flutter each time Kuroo makes a move and how your clit is practically begging for any type of attention.

Kuroo looks down at you and gives a sly grin, bringing one finger up to his lips in a shushing gesture. His hips harshly slam into yours again, but he still maintains that deep, slow pace.

He’ll give you what you want, you know it, but not until he finishes the call. The ache in your core is almost unbearable, but you bite your lip and take whatever he has to give you.

It’s what a good little fuckhole would do, hm?


	11. Ushijima, Hirugami, Aone, Ennoshita: Cracking Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> desc. even diamonds crack under pressure. here’s some lil ways to rile up the most stoic and calm hq boys
> 
> characters. aone, ushijima, ennoshita, hirugami
> 
> warnings. nsfw
> 
> kinks. pegging, jealousy, praise, marking, orgasm denial, overstimulation

Aone

peg him peg him peg him  
he’s SO stoic and silent in real life but once you get him in the sheets that demeanor starts to CRACK  
having such a large man under you…steadily falling apart with every thrust of your hips…it’s invigorating  
Aone’s pale skin is flushed rose up to his ears, his breathing ragged and labored.There’s little sweat beads on his forehead…you swear you’ve never seen him look this spent even after a hard workout  
you can’t resist tightening your grip on his hips, digging into his milky skin with your nails. he marks way too easily, as angry red already begin to stain his skin every time you adjust your grip  
he doesn’t say much at first, he’s just panting and giving the occasional soft grunt. when he really starts getting into it, he’ll moan–soft and sweet–as his eyes roll back and eyelids flutter  
you know he’s close when he looks at you through desperate, half-lidded eyes and just mutters out  
“P-please…”  
as soon as he says that you know you’re gonna make him so fucked out he’s babbling shit all night

Ushijima

this guy is so lowkey, I think he’d have no problem with you topping. he’s under the impression he’ll have control over everything even in this position but DAMN is he wrong  
riding ushijima is definitely a workout, but you’ve been practicing all this time to keep up with him  
you’ve taken the reins, fucking yourself on his thick cock while ushijima just takes it, his grip on your hips almost nonexistent due to the fact he doesn’t feel the need to move you on his own  
he’s a groaner, and when he doesn’t have to focus on getting you off, it’s more than evident. Ushijima is louder than ever, sinking himself into a pillow while his face scrunches ever so slightly  
you can tell he’s right there, Ushijima is not one for facial expression so when he does give you some visual aid. you quickly stop moving and sit still on his groin  
his back arches when you stop, pushing you up with him a tad, but it’s not enough stimulation to push him over the edge  
he takes a couple deep inhales through his nose, before quirking a brow at you.  
“Why did you stop? Are you tired?”  
you move, ever so gently, and his eyes close, his chest reverberating with a low moan  
“No, I just don’t want you to cum yet.”  
Ushijima just furrows his brows, his hands suddenly have a firm grip on your waist  
next time…you should try this with some restraints

Ennoshita

pRAISE HIM  
ennoshita has a really hardcore praise kink but he doesn’t realize it at first  
just lavish him in compliments and this boy will become putty in your hands  
you stroke ennoshita’s cock through his jeans, as light and slow as you possibly can. your lips trail down his jaw, almost ghosting his fair skin and giving his neck open mouthed kisses every now and then  
he tries SO hard to stay composed. he knows he doesn’t have to around you, but you’re always able to push his buttons so easily. he wants to show he has some sort of composure around you, that he can resist your seduction at least part of the time  
when you notice he’s getting a pretty impressive tent in his pants, you lean down by his ear and whisper  
“you’re my good boy, right? I’ll take care of you tonight, baby. Don’t worry.”  
as soon as he hears that he goes from kinda hard to full on raging.  
his breath hitches, and after taking a second to swallow, he sheepishly responds  
“I’ll be good for you…I promise…”

Hirugami

HE’S COOL, CALM, COLLECTED. at least, that’s what he thought. and you, for that matter.  
turns out he cannot handle other guys flirting with you. especially when he’s right fucking there  
Hirugami wasted no time coming to your rescue, ending your interaction with that individual in an oddly pleasant manner. but as soon as you two were away from the public eye, he quickly turns darker  
He’s been at it for hours, not that you’ve bothered keeping track after your third orgasm. His hand’s between your legs, kneading your clit with his thumb while thrusting as many of his large fingers he can fit inside your gaping hole.  
“Do you know what it’s like? Watching someone ogle over you like that so nonchalantly. Fuck.”  
He’s really really trying to save face but his words truly fail him. It doesn’t help that he’s also got his bangs stuck to his face and a tent so strained in his pants you’re genuinely concerned they might split.  
“I wasn’t…I was just–”  
you try to explain yourself, but he simply shushes you, pressing a soft kiss on your forehead  
“I know, I know, sweetheart.” his pace slows down, now focusing on giving harsh thrusts to your sweet spot. “you wouldn’t do that to me. But sometimes, these bastards need a reminder of what’s mine.”  
His lips attach themselves to your neck, sucking what will definitely be prominent purple marks into the flesh.   
“Let’s show the neighborhood just who you belong to.”


	12. Sawamura Daichi: Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Now that you've said it...daichi spanking rich bitch style, rings and expensive watch but also just ...daichi spanking in general oh no 🥵

A loud smack resounds throughout the room as Daichi’s hand meets your ass once more, causing you to jolt. You’re unable to stifle the soft cry that passes your lips, shifting your place in Daichi’s lap ever so slightly, as to not alert his suspicion–you know if he catches you trying to avoid punishment, you’ll only end up worse off. 

He’s almost cruel tonight, sparing you no mercy when it comes to your discipline. Not like it’s undeserved, you were the one who pushed his buttons tonight by teasing him at such a formal event, but it’s safe to say you regret it now. When you two got home, Daichi didn’t even bother to take his suit off, much less his jewelry, before he propped you over his knee and flipped your dress up, exposing the bare flesh you’d be flaunting inconspicuously to everyone but him. 

“How many was that, sweetheart?”

Tears prick your eyes. His handprint is etched into you now, you can feel it’s contour sting against your soft flesh. 

“I–I….I don’t know….”

A stray tear rolls down your cheek, yet Daichi’s rough demeanor fails to crack. 

“I asked you to count. Good sluts do what they’re told.” The pad of his thumb swipes up your cheek, wiping the tear away, then his brows furrow. “Especially when they’ve already aggravated their owner enough tonight.”

He licks his thumb, his stony eyes never neglecting your watery gaze.

Your breath hitches in your throat. Fuck, you were really in for it, huh?

A few more tears fall, enough to make a shred of concern light across Daichi’s face. You can’t stop them anymore, your ass is already raw from the countless other times you’ve already managed to lose count, the distinct feeling of his handprint purpling your skin is making you crack.

“I’m s-sorry, Daddy…” you hiccup. “I’m trying, I-I can’t.–I’m sorry…”

Fingers firmly grip your jaw, then tilt your face towards Daichi’s. Soft, warm lips kiss up your tear-stained cheeks.

“Shhhh…I know, puppy, I know…” He combs his other fingers against your scalp, the first truly affectionate touch he’s spared you tonight. “But you can do it. I know you can.” His tone is as tender as it is deadly. “Take your punishment, Show me how good you can be.”

He’s really not letting you off the hook tonight. 

You swallow, then nod, relishing the last kiss the male adorns your cheek, then fall back onto his thighs.

“Okay…” Your tone is weak, body broken, but you’re determined. “I’ll be obediant…make Daddy proud.”

You can almost hear the grin as it creeps onto his face.

“That’s my baby.”


	13. Sugawara Koushi: Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Thots on sugawara tho? 😌😌

Sugawara is a switch! But not any kind of switch, he’s the chaotic kind. He’s deep into whatever side he’s feeling.

When he’s topping…he seems like a soft dom! His words flow like honey—flush with compliments and praise to get you comfortable and willing to listen to him—but as soon as you’re feeling pampered and subby THATS WHEN HIS REAL SIDE COMES OUT. Suga is really a tease, he loves edging you and won’t stop until he sees tears. Then he’s back to his sweet, loving behavior….before the cycle repeats itself.

When he’s under you, though, he’s such a good bottom. A little bratty at first, he’s gonna push your buttons, but he’ll settle into his role. He’s pretty much down for anything. And he LOVES to put on a show for you. His expressions and moans will have you drooling. You find it hard to tease him because he’s so damn good at turning you on you just can’t resist getting to the main event. ✨💙


	14. Yachi: Nipple Piercings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Yachi with nipple piercings? 👀👀👀

OOOOOO

Idk hOW she would get them??? Maybe she fell victim to a dare or sum??

But she’d be an absolute wreck…like her boobs are already on the small side so they’re sensitive as hell. And the piercings just amplify that.

As soon as your hands are on her breasts, she yelps, and you draw back.

“Are you okay?”

“I-I’m, it’s just…they’re really…” she’s blushing bright enough to burn a hole in her skin, and you get what she’s trying to say.

That sensitive? Even though a shirt?

Wow. This was going to be a lot more fun than you thought.

And when you take off her shirt and her bra…only to reveal the bars pierced through her nipples.

All you can do is smile. Who knew a girl as timid and “normal” as her could be so naughty?

Anyways, just sucking on em a lil will have her red up to her ears, moaning and whimpering and gripping the back of your scalp while you fondle her nipples and bite at her chest.


	15. Akaashi Keiji: Nipple Piercing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: who would have a nipple piercing?? i wanna fiddle with it and watch em whimper 😤

OKAY OKAY I HAVE THE MOST BIG BRAINED ANSWER….

AKAASHI FUCKING KEIJI.

It’s a product of being a little too tipsy while out with Bokuto + the everyday stressors of life had him feeling like he needed to do something extreme.

And so there it is. A shiny, silver bar through his right nipple. He could’ve taken it out but eh, he paid for it. And it doesn’t look too bad. And he can easily keep it covered. So what’s the problem?

Well…he didn’t consider just how sensitive it makes his nipples.

Whether you’re just stroking it with your fingers or rubbing up against it when you two cuddle…it makes heat rush into Akaashi’s crotch. And when you wrap your lips around it…then take his nipple into your teeth…

He’s fucking done.

It’s such an easy way to shift him into a full dom mode. He gets hot and bothered almost ridiculously easy, ready to fuck your pretty mouth or grind into your sopping wet pussy while he plays with it…just watching you break down in front of him…

But the most fun comes from when he’s all dressed up in his nice pretty suit, ready for work and looking all proper and shit…before he leaves you give him a hug…letting your hand slide down his chest…fingers pressing just right against the piercing…it’s enough to leave him a little horny and buzzing with thoughts on how he’s gonna punish you when he gets home.


	16. Atsumu Miya: Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> virgin atsumu with dom reader 😏😏😏

this…is a tasty concept. Have you heard that song Wet Dreamz by J. Cole? Cuz Atsumu gives me those vibes.

He definitely gasses himself up. Claims he’s got some magic dick game and tons of raunchy experience. But once someone actually tries to hold him up to all his promises, he’s shaking in his boots.

You know he’s a virgin. Only people who are incredibly insecure about their sexual history brag as much as Atsumu does. And you’re sure half the stuff he says he’s done is just whatever was trending on Pornhub the night before.

So when you finally get down to the act, he’s absolutely gawking at you. He almost forgets to get naked himself, and when he does it’s like he’s panicking to get the job done. He gets stuck in his shirt for a quick second, tousling up his impeccably styled hair. And when he reaches down to unbutton his jeans, his hands are shaking.

It’s painfully obvious how nervous he is, and you finally decide it’s time to let him know you’re aware of his little secret. You place your hands over his, stroking your thumb over his knuckles.

“I’ve never done this before.”

He blurts it out, shame apparent in his tone. Atsumu’s cheeks are flushed, his eyes manage to maintain contact with yours—but not with his usual, condescending gaze—he almost looks completely innocent, in desperate need of reassurance.

“It’s okay.”

You kiss his jaw and he stifles a breath.

“I’ll take things from here.”

He lets out a sigh of relief while you finish tugging down his zipper.


	17. Terushima Yuuji: Tongue Piercing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: I straight up have been feeling Terushima all day also vibrating tongue piercings are a thing

oh and Terushima is more than aware of their existence too…🥴

Getting a tongue piercing was partially for the aesthetic and partially because he knew it’d make girls squirm when he goes down on them. And when he finds out about vibrating tongue rings…it’s over for your pussy.

He could spend hours down there, pressing the flat of his tongue against your wet hole, dragging it up ever so slowly until he finally graces your clit with the full attention of the ring. Terushima holds your thighs down as you arch into his touch, desperate for more stimulation, but instead, he just pulls away in order to repeat the process over and over and over…

He loves building you up until you’re a squirming mess because of his tongue. And along with his new ring? You’re not getting off the hook any time soon. He’s taking every opportunity he can to get his face in between your legs.


	18. Sawamura Daichi: Fingering

“Baby…”

You shift in your seat on Daichi’s couch. You know that voice all too well.

“Not now, Dai. I’m in the middle of something.”

You’re not lying, the uncomfortable burden of online work has been weighing on your back for far too long. You promised yourself you’d actually get something done tonight. But, in retrospect, coming to Daichi’s place may not have been the best idea. Yeah, the man is known for his overwhelming amount of responsibility and copious self-control.

But that all seemed to fly out the window when you’re factored into the equation.

“I know. Just sit on my lap. I won’t bother you.”

You know that’s a lie. But you voluntarily fall for it.

As soon as your seated on Daichi’s lap, one of his hands rests on your inner thigh. Okay…at least it wasn’t unexpected. And not too bad. You can work with this. You continue to click away at your keyboard, now reclining fully back into Daichi’s chest. His hand creeps up your thigh, slowly but surely, but you just let it be. This is just what he wanted–for you to let your guard down so he can ease you into an activity way more interesting that your stupid online class–you’re more than aware of that. But…to be completely honest…you kinda wanted a reason to distract yourself, anyways.

When his hand reaches your pussy, rubbing it over the cloth of your shorts, you give him the side-eye.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to bother me.”

He chuckles.

“You can tell me to stop if you want.”

You answer him with silence.

“Good girl.”

Daichi’s hand slides into your shorts, skipping past your panties. When he wants something from you, he knows he’s going to get it. And you know it too. 

His thick fingers delve past your folds, stroking carefully along your slit. You try to keep working, but with each passing moment, your fingers slow down as you succumb to every slight touch to your clit. You were already a little wet when he asked you to sit in his lap, but the way Daichi is able to get you drenched with the slightest ministrations is downright ridiculuous.

When Daichi finally graces your clit with some more stimulation, you stop typing, now finding it almost impossible to maintain focus. He rubs the underside with his thumb, sure to press into your weak point, an you shudder. You shut your laptop. No point in even trying anymore.

“That’s my girl. You need a break, baby. Let me help you relax.”

Fuck him for distracting you when he’s supposed to be doing the exact opposite. But also, like, fuck you for being horny and knowing it was most likely going to turn out like this anyways. Guess he should do the honor, then. 

Daichi takes your laptop and sets it gently on the other side of him, then pulls you back into a more comfortable position in his lap. His hands push your shorts, along with your panties, off you so he can expose you fully to his gaze. There’s not a second of stillness, his hands are right back on you, spreading your still growing wetness along your slit.

He’s hungrily eyeing at you as he plays with your pussy. You can feel his hot, slightly labored breath against the back of your neck. His arm falls from the back of the couch, now reaching under your shirt to palm at your breast. 

“Take your shirt off.” he orders, voice an octave lower than usual. 

You comply, but not without a pout.

“Aren’t you a little overdressed?”

Daichi smirks.

“Oh, don’t worry about me. I’m not fuckin’ you just yet.”

Oh, so now he decides to show a little self-control. 

One of Daichi’s fingers dives into your cunt, pumping in and out. You lean into his chest, a breathy moan escaping your lips. It’s not a lot of stimulation, even with how big his fingers are, but it’s enjoyable nonetheless. He feels around, almost like he’s searching for something. You wanna ask him what the hell he’s doing, but you’re stopped short when his finger presses against that certain, spongy spot–

“Oh fuck…!”

“There it is.’

He adds another finger, and now fully aware of the spot he needs to focus his attention on, it’s an all-out assault on your pussy. Daichi keeps you flush against him, still palming at your exposed breast. It’s a lot at once, prompting you to arch against him, holding your mouth agape.

“Daaiiichii~”

You’re aware of how pathetic you sound, but you don’t care. Daichi presses a kiss to you neck.

“Mm..that’s not it, princess. What are you supposed to call me when I’m touching you like this, hm?”

“Daaaaddy…”

“That’s it. You’re such a good girl, you know that, right?”

“Mhm!”

His fingers are hitting at just the right angle, you feel like you’re melting. Daichi’s other hand falls from your breast, now working at your clit.

You whine, bucking frantically into him. God, his fingers usually never feel this good. What’s gotten into you? Or into him? That one spot is driving you fucking wild. You can feel that familiar feeling building up in your core…now accompanied by something different. 

“And you have the prettiest little pussy, it’s always so eager, even for just my fingers. I’m the only one who can make you feel like this, right baby? Get you so fucking wet with only a few strokes of my fingers.”

“Only…you…only you…can….”

You’re only semi-coherent at this point, but Daichi doesn’t mind. 

“Who do you belong to, baby? Who owns this sweet cunt of yours and gets to use it as he pleases?” 

“You, Daddy! I’m yours…I’m yoooours..”

It takes every brain cell to say that without freezing up. The pleasure building up inside you is overwhelming, taking over every single neuron and nerve in your body. You’re twitching in Daichi’s grasp, ready to blow at any given moment. 

His arm anchors around one thigh, keeping your legs propped open as his fingers drum against that one, hypersensitive spot in your pussy. Your skin feels like its on fire, body shaking with the intensity of your oncoming orgasm. Whatever the hell is building up–it’s intense–like nothing you’ve ever felt before. You feel like you’re gonna cum, but along with something else. Not like you need to pee…but like you need to gush. 

And it hits you like a fucking train.

You don’t know what the hell comes out of your mouth, but it’s somewhere between a yelp and a full-blown pornstar moan. Daichi’s fingers are relentless, his vice grip on your thigh keeps you wedged open as you’re coaxed through your orgasm. 

You’re still shaking like a leaf even after it passes through you. Daichi’s stationed behind you, rubbing circles into your thigh and whispering words of reassurance and compliments…but he’s still looking at your pussy, now like some sort of miracle happened.

And when you look down. And see his couch covered in your wetness. 

You almost faint from embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened I–”

All of a sudden, he’s kissing you. There’s no amount of hesitation when he shoves his tongue into your mouth, exploring your insides, before he parts from you due to some obvious redirected intent.

“I’ll clean it up later, just–fuck–sit on my face.”


	19. Kozume Kenma: Thigh Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ship. kozume kenma x reader
> 
> a/n. in celebration of seeing our lil kitten in the new chapter, here is some porn.
> 
> desc. im not feeling poetic so, ur horny n Kenma is gaming so u ride his thigh SEND TWEET.
> 
> warnings. nsfw! & a lil daddy kink

“I’m a little busy.”

Under normal circumstances, that’s a perfectly acceptable excuse. Except now, for the fact you’re sitting in front of him, half naked.

“But Kenma…I’m booored…!”

You whine, sure to hit your boyfriend with the sweetest puppy eyes one can manage. Maybe this’ll send the right message…Kenma isn’t usually this daft, but you underestimated his reign of focus when he’s in the middle of a game.

“Pick up a controller. We need a healer.”

…

Is he fucking serious?

You huff.

Okay, enough.

Striding over to him, you puff out your cheeks, then seat yourself on his thigh. His eyes widen when your bare pussy comes in contact with his skin, he must not have noticed you were this exposed due you wearing one of his over-sized sweatshirts.

“Should I take care of myself, or do you wanna help me?”

He eyes you for a second, but turns back to his screen, clicking away on his controller once more.

“Go on. I won’t stop you.”

His voice is as monotone as ever, but it reeks with condescension. Your eyes narrow.

“Fine.”

You grind against his thigh once, just to experiment. It’s not bad, actually. Kenma’s skin is soft, and thanks to the old pair of volleyball shorts he’s sporting, you’re given enough space uninterrupted by any pesky fabric. Another thrust, and another, then you find a good leverage-enough to grind yourself against him a little then hit your clit on the apex of the muscle.

You moan, brazen and unapologetic, then take your bottom lip in between your teeth.

He doesn’t budge. Not a problem. You aren’t new to the waiting game.

You grind against his thigh some more, this time, taking your shirt off in the process. Your breasts, usually a sight to behold to the young man, bounce along with each thrust you give.

Another moan escapes your lips, this time tapering off into a whimper. You can tell you’re cracking through his exterior by the way his thigh clenches every time you drag your clit against it. You’re not complaining, it gives you a little more to work with as you hump his leg.

“Ah, Kenmaaa~.”

The way it comes out is entirely pornographic. Yeah, you’re really upping the dramatics, but hey, whatever works.

And boy, is it working.

His brows are furrowed, and you can identify the tent beginning to form in his loose shorts. Just a little more and you’ll have him.

With a little more time spent dragging your wet pussy along his hard muscle, you don’t have to pretend anymore. All this teasing has you pretty riled up. You’re drenching a spot on his thigh with all this movement, but you don’t mind. It feels great. Cumming on it and leaving him to deal with his own arousal doesn’t seem like that bad of an idea.

You’re getting close, and Kenma has yet to touch you. But you have one more trick up your sleeve.

You open your mouth, allowing your tongue to loll out a little. With flushed cheeks and teary eyes, you look Kenma in his eyes.

“Daddy…!”

His controller is slammed to desk, two long slender fingers make a beeline to assault your clit.

“You’re so fucking needy.” He mutters through clenched teeth. His other hand grasps onto one of your breasts, roughly pinching the nipple. “Can’t even wait five minutes for me to start touching you.”

“It’s because I need you, daddy.” You pant, rolling your hips into him. “I need you to cum. Only you.”

You’re pathetically humping his thigh at this point, insanely desperate to reach your end. Sweet mewls and moan echo through the room, it’s a distraction good enough to make the videogame an afterthought.

“Is that so? Then what are you waiting for? Cum all over my hand, then. Don’t keep me waiting.”

A couple more thrusts, accompanied by Kenma’s fingers rubbing against your clit, and you come undone, seizing against him for a few seconds before collapsing into his chest. Your head falls against his shoulder as you catch your breath and Kenma just chuffs in amusement, watching your fucked-out expression from the corner of his eye.

“You’re gonna fucking get it,” voice low and sultry, he places a kiss to your jaw. If your pussy could be throbbing any more by now, it would.

“After this next game.”

“Kenma!”


	20. Bokuto Koutarou: Praise Kink (Receiving)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bokuto begging for you to call him a good boy as he just lays on the bed before a session he’d be so cute just all blush and tears in his eyes he’s just so needy and loves it when you make him feel small— he’ll be your good boy

“Please...I wanna hear you say it...”

Bokuto’s thick arms cage you by your midriff as he’s gazes up at you with wide eyes. The brazen amount of need behind his pretty gold irises makes your whole body tremble. You’ve been denying him praise he’s craved, and he’s obviously at his breaking point. But who could blame you? He’s so cute like this.

You cup Bokuto’s cheeks in your hands and he doesn’t even bother to stifle his whimper. He’s flushed, the embarrassment from just how desperate you’re able to get him with a simple touch is something you’re sure won’t fade soon.

“You need attention, handsome?”

He just nods, his demeanor nothing short of pathetic. Your lips curl as your thumb moves to stroke a tear from his cheek.

“You want me to call you a good boy? Tell you just how proud I am of you? How sexy I think you are when you’re focused and winning?”

He shakes his head again, mouth now parted in anticipation. You’re certain the reason why he played so hard today was because of you. The excited, expectant look to your direction every time he got a spike through was proof on its own. And the way he only played harder and harder each time when he was greeted by the sight of you on your phone...talking to another spectator...or even not in your seat anymore...you could only imagine his frustration. Maybe he does deserve a little praise.

“You’ve been so good for me. I know I didn’t treat you how you like today, but I just wanted to see your reaction. I’m sorry, baby. I’ll make it all up to you now.”

His eyes brim with tears. That’s all he wanted to hear, no, what he needed to hear. But there’s one piece still missing, and the fact he knows you’re going to say it has his mind buzzing.

“And you know what? You are a good boy. My good boy.”

Bokuto shudders at the term, lazilily bucking into your thigh. You chuckle, then give the man a kiss on the forehead.

“Now lie back, I want you to make me proud.”


	21. Asahi Azumane: Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Asahi pegging GO (although I know you’re struggling with Bokuto pegging so I understand if you don’t want to take this request 🥺 I will love you just the same 💖)

You never, ever expected Asahi to be this loud.

But hell, you weren’t complaining.

Having him underneath you like this makes it even clearer how large this man is. Anyone would suspect he’s the one leaving you with a limp, but here his is, taking your strap with no resistance and calling out your name like a prayer.

“You like it when I hit it like this, baby?” You give his thigh a slap, and Asahi throws his head back with a loud moan. “You take me so well, you’re such an obedient little slut.”

Whatever he said in response is jumbled nonsense, but you don’t mind. Your man is clearly having a good time. His hair is loose from its usual bun, sprawled around his face in a manner far from angelic. He’s slackjawed, you can tell from the clear line of spit trailing down he’s been drooling. Fuck. The sight of him so lost within his own pleasure ignites something feral in you. Your hips snap into his with fervor, fist now fucking his cock.

Asahi whines at the new attention. His hips buck up into yours. He’s craving more. He wants you deeper, faster—and there’s no way you’re going to deny him any pleasure. One of your hands reaches down to cup his balls, and by the way he grits his teeth, exhaling a sharp breath through his nose, you can tell he’s close.

You brush his messy bangs out of the way and smile. Asahi looks up at you, eyes doe-like, brimming with tears.

“Be a good boy and cum for me.”


	22. Akaashi Keiji: Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: as a dom your top hours are making me a little 🥴 especially the getting scratches and marks on your skin like uGHH YES PLEASE 💞✨ i just wanna peg akaashi goddamnit

AHHHHHH

Akaashi whimpering into your skin as you stretch him out...he feels so full of you, yet as your hips meet his, he still wants more. 

His cock is hard enough it’s painful, but he doesn’t dare touch—he knows better than that. If he’s good for you, does exactly what you ask of him, you’ll give him what he wants. Instead, his large hands trail down your back, and you can feel the soft marks begin to form from his blunt fingernails.

“You okay, baby?”

You comb his bangs out of his face to give you better view of his flushed expression. Akaashi shudders, brows furrowing as you hit that sweet spot inside him once more.

“ _Nghhh_...”

He opened his mouth to speak, but the only sound he could manage was that pathetic whimper. You chuckle, then press a kiss to his temple.

“You gotta use your words, sweetheart. Tell me what you want me to do to you. I just wanna make you feel good.”

The last line makes it obvious you’re just teasing. You definitely are making him feel good, there’s no doubt in his mind about that, but there’s another spot on him that’s begging for attention. You thrust into him again—and for a split second Akaashi is convinced he lost his mind—but he takes a deep breath and manages to compose himself, if only for a moment.

“Please...p-please, I need you to touch me.” 

He can’t stop the high pitched moan that passes his lips when you toy with his nipple, the cool, metal piercing there makes it’s twice as sensitive.

“Here? Is this where you want me to touch you?”

“N-no...”

He grits his teeth as your hips meet his again. _Fuck_ , you’re just toying with him at this point.

“Then where do you want me touch you? I told you to use your words.”

Akaashi’s voice is strangled, but he manages to get his request out.

“My cock...touch my cock, please...”

You smirk, then kiss a line down his jaw, your fingers ghosting down his abdomen to that spot begging for attention.

“Anything for you, sweet boy.”

“N-no...”

He grits his teeth as your hips meet his again. Fuck, you’re just toying with him at this point.

“Then where do you want me touch you? I told you to use your words.”

Akaashi’s voice is strangled, but he manages to get his request out.

“My cock...touch my cock, please...”

You smirk, then kiss a line down his jaw, your fingers ghosting down his abdomen to that spot begging for attention.

“Anything for you, sweet boy.”


	23. Akaashi Keiji: Fingering

Akaashi’s fingers are always nimble, quick to find exactly where inside you makes your entire body quake with need.

“Keiji...I want you...”

“But my fingers already fill you so nicely. You don’t want me to stop, hm?”

“I don’t b-but...” your head falls to the crook of his neck as your body suddenly tenses. “Please...fuck me.”

Akaashi chuckles, then presses a kiss to your temple. When you’re so desperate for him like this—how cruel would he be to deny you the pleasure?

“Of course. Anything and everything you desire, princess.”

Just a few more thrusts from his fingers tediously pressing against your g-spot, then you come undone. Akaashi holds you close as you tremble, whispering soft praise against your skin. From the corner of his eye, he’s watching the way your wetness coats his fingers—and as he guides you through your orgasm—begins to leak down onto his palm.

You finally come down from your high, huffing against the column of Akaashi’s throat like you’d just ran a mile. It takes every ounce of restraint for him not to immediately stuff you full of himself. He gently removes his fingers from your hole, now bringing them up to his lips so he can get a taste of your sweet slick he’s grown fond of.

You’ve still got your eyes closed, but you can recognize his action from the sound alone, and it immediately sends heat to your core. Hell, it should be criminal the way Akaashi is able to make you burn with longing. Thankfully, he’s never been one to keep you waiting long.

“Lie on your back. I think you’re ready for me now.”


	24. Ukai Keishin: Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: AHSHSKDH UKAI GIVING ME BRUISES DURING SEX AND THEN BRUISING MY BRUISES THE NEXT TIME WE FUCK?!?! WHY. ARE. YOU. DOING. THIS. TO. MY. BRAIN. UGHHHHH💞😡💞😡🥵🥵🥵 wreck me daddy ukai damn it

“Who do you belong to?”

You’d answer if you had the capability of listening. The way this man’s hips snap into yours, carving his cock into your body—it’s almost unbearable. You’ve been reduced into a pile limbs underneath the man, simply a vessel for him to use as he please.

His hand tangled into your hair, yanking you out of your stupor and back to reality. His other hand delves into your flesh, pressing against a nicely curated bruise from a romp previous. You wince, but along with pain, there’s an odd semblance of pleasure.

“I asked you a question.”

His low growl is right next to your ear, hot breath against its shell, causing your body to shudder. It takes every ounce of sanity left in your body to muster a response.

“You..! Only you, Keishin.”

Ukai grins, showing off those sharp, gorgeous fangs he’s so fond of sinking into your flesh.

“That’s it, baby. You’re mine.”

Despite you behaving as told, he still digs his thumb deeper into the purple mark. You yelp, and he simply presses a light kiss to your jaw.

“And don’t you ever forget it.”


	25. Oikawa Tooru: Handjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Oikawa Smut~ I feel that if Oikawa ever wants a long term relationship he’ll go into it a bit slow. He’s scared to actually get intimate, not because he’s inexperienced, just because this is the first time he’s wanted to truly love someone. Once the two of you do get into it hes a tad embarrassed. He’s quite insecure, and it’s ur job to reassure him that he’s perfect for you. He’d cum near instantaneously if you lean down why’ll you jerk him off and kiss his injured knee. -🎙 “take care hon✌️”

As soon as your fingertips grace over his knee, Oikawa flinches. You cease your actions, now peering up at the man seated before you with wide eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he swallows. “I’m fine. Force of habit.”

“Are you sure?”

Oikawa nods.

“I sprained it years ago...it’s healed now.”

“Well I can still kiss it better, hm?”

You place a chaste kiss to his knee, and Oikawa tenses up. What’s with him? He’s usually so confident with all his actions...you figured even with a scenario so intimate he’d still manage to keep his cool.

“What’s wrong?”

He stares, bug-eyed.

“What? Nothing’s wrong, I’m—“

“Tooru...”

You give him puppy eyes, a look you know he can’t resist. Your boyfriend sighs.

“It’s been a while since I’ve done something like this...” his gaze is aimed at the duvet below, which he fists in one palm. “You’re important to me...and it makes me...scared. I don’t even feel good enough to be doing this with you...”

His gaze returns to you. He looks vulnerable, as if he’s scared of your potential reaction.

“I think I love you...and I just want to take things slow.”

His brown eyes almost seem sorrowful, you could tell that confession took a lot out of him. As much as you love him, he can be such an idiot sometimes. How does he not know he’s pretty much the textbook definition of perfection?

“We don’t have to have sex.”

Oikawa raises a brow.

“Really?”

“Of course not.” You cup his face in one palm, and Oikawa instantly nuzzles into it. “If you want to slow down, that’s fine. What matters to you matters to me.”

Oikawa smiles. There’s so much emotion welling behind his gaze, he’s concerned it may spill out, but he doesn’t mind. All he cares about is how loved he feels right now. He places a gentle kiss on your palm, an act to substitute the words that just won’t come to his mind right now.

“But I can at least help you with that, if you want.”

You gesture towards the obvious imprint of Oikawa’s cock through his boxers. His face goes red, but he agrees. He may not be ready for actual sex...but a little relief won’t hurt.

Your fingers link under his the waistband of his boxers.

“Is it okay if I take these off?”

“Yeah.”

With a little help from Oikawa, you slide his boxers down and off him, and good lord...you’re surprised to see his cock is equally as beautiful as he is. His pubes are chocolate brown, just like his hair, a little bushy but well managed. Your fingers trace over them lightly, and his breath hitches.

You look up to meet his eyes once more. Oikawa’s cheeks and neck are burning...but he still looks oddly comfortable.

“Can I touch you?”

Oikawa audibly swallows.

“Mhm.”

“Okay. If you wanna stop, just let me know.”

You situate yourself on Oikawa’s lap, close enough to share the heat between your bodies while still having access to his cock. You spit into your palm, then reach down to grip his length in one hand.

One pump makes Oikawa let out a desperate noise. You’re thankful for the previous makeout session before this, all that build up made him leak out a considerable amount of precum. After a few more pumps (and a little more spit), his cock is fully covered in a layer of slick.

Oikawa’s leaning back against his headboard, eyes shut, while nipping at his bottom lip. You place a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“You okay there?”

He nods, clearly enjoying the attention you’re giving him.

“Alright. If it stops feeling good, just tell me.”

You kiss up Oikawa’s throat, still slowly stroking his shaft. You feel the moan that passes his lips reverberate against the skin. He’s so damn cute...every whimper and moan and whisper of your name sends heat right to your core. As much as you want him, you wait, though. This is definitely enough for now.

“You’re perfect, you know that?” You speak between kisses. “Everything about you, I just adore.”

You speed up, and Oikawa whines, his hips jutting up to meet the thrust of your hand.

“Too fast? I can slow back down.”

“No, no” he mumbles. “Please, don’t stop...fa-ah-ster...please...”

You comply and speed up, your other hand manages to toy with his balls. The reaction you get from him is more than appreciated. The way his pink lips part so he can let out a desperate whimper, ever so slightly bucking into your hand...he’s so pretty. So goddamn pretty. Everything you’ve ever wanted and more.

His cock is wet and warm in your hand, such a weird feeling, but still enjoyable. You continue kneading his balls as well, careful to be gentle. Oikawa’s loving it, it’s obvious how close he’s getting by the second. He looks so needy, so desirous from just the work of your hands. All of this is so surreal...a little handjob has you giddy and mind buzzing with excitement. Oikawa’s so genuinely beautiful...you’re just in awe watching him come undone in front of you.

“I’m gonna cum...” Oikawa’s brows furrow more as he says it, his cheeks practically burning.

“Tooru,”

He looks to you.

“I love you.”

His eyes widen slightly, before they screw shut. His lips part into an “O” before he’s moaning wantonly, cum spilling into your hand and across his midriff. You keep pumping as his orgasm passes through him, placing little kisses on his temple and mumbling words of reassurance, finally coming up to kiss a few stray tears that managed to spill onto his cheeks.

Oikawa’s forehead falls to rest against your shoulder as he catches his breath. His hands finally unclench the blanket underneath him. You still hold him close, now playing with a few locks of his hair. After a few moments, he finally leans back against the headboard.

“Did you mean that...?” Oikawa asks. He’s curious for your answer, a little concerned your confession may just have been sprung from the heat of the moment.

“Of course I did.”

“I love you too...”

The way he says it is so breathless, like he can’t believe he’s actually saying it. You know Oikawa, his past loves have been short-lived, so genuinely loving someone...that must be an entirely new feeling to him. You’re glad to be the first one to open his heart up, you’re not taking that for granted.

“Good.” You press a kiss to the middle of his forehead. “Now help me clean up. We got a movie to finish. And now you definitely owe me dinner.”


	26. Multiple Characters: Dick Appointment Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the boys do when you pencil them in for a lay. (gender neutral btw!)

Daichi - Straightens up his place a lil, specifically his room. Doesn’t have to do much though as he keeps things pretty clean. He lights a couple candles, just a couple though since he wants to keep things casual...but also wants to show you’re special in a low key way. When you get there he doesn’t immediately jump your bones, he initiates a lil small talk and asks about your day while feeling up on you. It makes you even more desperate to just jump into it. And every. single. time. you come over he fucks you so well. Daichi’s making 100% sure you’re satisfied and he’ll be the only one you hit up from now on

Suga - He gets so jittery when you text him asking to “come over 👀”, it’s in an excited way of course. He’s sooo happy to see you and hey!! sex is always a plus!!! Suga doesn’t really bother cleaning most of his place, it’s decent enough and pm his mess is just a sign his apartment is well lived in lol. He does make sure his room is immaculate tho. The plants in the corner get trimmed, he’s got an air freshener plugged in with a nice, clean scent, his sheets are fresh....and there’s a bottle of lube, lotion, some handcuffs, and a vibrator on his nightstand. Just in case your feeling that. 💕✨ When you get there he’s just peppering you with kisses and telling you just how much he loves you and being a goofball but things take a turn when one of his hand slips between your thighs. He treats you so well when things go down...he’s probably the only guy you hook up with for a while bc he’s so kind down to try anything lol

Asahi - Has a little freak out 😭 he hates being put on the spot...but goddamn it he wants to fuck SO....(also he can’t say no to you lol). He tries his best to clean up and then he’s like “now it’s too clean...they’re gonna think I’m a serial killer” so then he dirties it up a lil so the atmosphere is more “normal”. When you get there he’s doing his best to stay calm but internally he’s buzzing with thoughts and worries...once you kiss him though they all go away. He’s so so kind and makes sure to tend to your every need when you’re fucking too 🥺 the only downfall is he like...catches feelings. Asahi’s too shy to outright ask you to stay but he’ll offer you a glass of water and maybe to wash your clothes while you take a shower and then all the sudden you’re spending the night and he’s cooking dinner....you have to be the one to set boundaries or you’re his new partner

Atsumu - you have to schedule them in advance 😭 he wants to know when in advance bc he “has a busy schedule” (not really, he just wants to give you the illusion he’s a wanted man). Surprisingly Atsumu is not a bad lay, he REALLY gets off on making you a mess so he’ll tend to your needs without asking. He’s not fully a giver tho...he’s someone you hook up with when you just wanna give up control and be used. He’s got a HUGE thing for blowjobs and will fuck your face and degrade you and be as rough as you want. He’s not the type of guy who is all talk over the phone and shy when you meet up...nah HE MEANT WHAT HE SAID!!!!!Atsumu will be like “yeah if you need dick again just hit me up” all lowkey like he doesn’t immediately wanna lock this down smh...He thinks about you a lot afterwards and when you text asking for a hookup he forces himself to wait fifteen minutes before he replies lol. He just wants a casual sex partner he can confide in ngl...he’s got some scenarios in his head where he bottoms and he’s too embarrassed to try that with anyone but you.

Akaashi - Okay, let me preface this. He is the KING of not catching feelings. Akaashi will not fall in love with you, sorry. Or congratulations. Depends on what you want. But he’s in it soley for the sex. His place is pretty clean and modern, I like to say his apartment has a nice romantic atmosphere by default. The piles of paper and strewn books only add to it, too. He has a routine and ALWAYS fucks you on his bed. It’s the proper area for your activity and it’s how he like...shows you a little respect lol. But he’s such an attentive partner despite this affair being no strings attached, he wants you to be enjoying it as much as he is. But like, when you’re done, you’re done. You gotta leave. He’ll let you clean up in the bathroom...maybe shower...but you can’t have his clothes. So you best have a change or you’re wearing what you came in. Sometimes he leaves your booty call texts on read. :/

Osamu - Oh god, look. If you’re a hookup, Osamu isn’t even letting you in his place. You’re screwing in the back office of his restaurant after hours.😔 He just feels too vulnerable letting you in his apartment so he’d rather enforce how casual this is supposed to be by rawing you over his desk. It’s nice though because at least he will let you have free food as thanks...I mean most men won’t do that for you so. But anyways, he’s a busy man so he doesn’t get the chance to like...actively pursue new hookups so he’ll start hitting you up more often if you’re down...then bam. He’ll invite you over to his place. It’s clean enough, but he suffers from “never doing the dishes disorder” 🤢. Also, he probably has crumbs in his bed so...just try to ignore that while he’s hittin it from behind ✌️But anyways afterwards it’s so weird bc like?? He doesn’t make you leave or imply you need to leave....if you just decided to like fall asleep in his bed and take a shower in the mornin and wear his clothes he wouldn’t say shit but “lock up if you go” and toss you his keys before he goes to work. If your still there when he comes back home he’s gonna be expecting to hit again and like...the cycle repeats....like are you dating now or...?

Oikawa - You literally have to worm your way into his schedule because this guy is aCTUALLY busy, so he’s more of a fan of the spontaneous hookups he gets. But once you show him the benefits of sex that isn’t rushed and actually planned for beforehand he gets HOOKED. He loves being able to take his time with your body and explore what makes you tick. It drives him wild to drive you wild. Something he gets particularly into is slow sex, just Oikawa holding you close and rocking into steadily...his lips pressed against your neck or ear while he whispers praise...yeah, it’s addicting. He gets into having just you (or you and like maybe one or two other people) as constant partners. He likes being able to trust you not to judge him and also likes the way you kinda linger around sometimes. Like you guys can just chill and have a regular time hanging out with friends after doing something so intimate. He may catch feelings though...it really just depends on what’s going on in his life at the time and how compatible you guys are.

Terushima - You guys are either having the most intricate, detailed, planned out meetings or the most spur of the moment split decision quickies. There’s no in between. Terushima will text NOVELS about the shit he wants to do to you, and like Atsumu, he’s not overexaggerating. This man is gonna fuck you like he means it. His place is kinda dirty and his room is too but like...you can tell he really tried to clean up and it’s cute. His sex playlist is full of bangers...sometimes he fucks you to the beat of like DaBaby or something but eh, dick is bomb so it’s not too distracting. Insists you wear his clothes instead of leaving in yours 😭 maybe even wear his cute bracelet or something I’m— 🥺 on that note, he’s one of the ones that has trouble keeping feelings out of this. He takes a liking to you pretty easily and like, if he can enjoy sex with you this much then he’s 100% sure he can enjoy the other aspects of life with you too.

Matsukawa - So so causal about the whole thing. Maybe a bit too casual. But it’s whatever. You can literally come over any time, even if he has friends/roommates. He’ll fuck you in his room as loud as he pleases and if they don’t like it they can leave 🤷♀️ but anyways...he’s a dry ass texter over the phone 😬 the first time you came over you were sure you were making a mistake but BOY were you wrong. His performance blows your mind I promise, he’ll fuck you until you see stars. Also he has a thing for clothed sex? Like he’ll get you naked and rile you up while he’s still fully clothed and overall composed....yeah. Mattsun is also a fan of darker things and kinky shit so...if you’re down to explore your limits...👀 he’s your man.He’s pretty quick to respond to your texts too...! There’s no waiting game so if you wanna get dicked down ASAP he’s otw.

Bokuto - MAN IS WAY TOO EXCITED. But the enthusiasm is good! He’s a fast responder and on top of that he will come to you!!! Like if you need to get fucked this man is ready, he’s got a bit of a busy schedule but he will squeeze you in whenever possible. It’s likely better you be the one to host anyways because his place is a wreck. Bokuto tries to clean up but he gets distracted and then all the sudden you’re here and he’s like SHIT. (Also he strikes me as the type of guy who has a “shelf” in his bathroom that’s just a hole he punched in the drywall) But like....when I say he will rail you....🥴 like....Bokuto can and will blow your back out. He’s all in and loud as shit too. If you wanna feel good about yourself afterwards hit him up because he’s rambling about how much he loves your hole and your body the whole time. Until he finally gets really into it and all he can do is pant and grunt and moan and dig his hands into your thighs before finally blowing his load. He’s also not against you domming him so....if you’re looking for some power play 👀

Tendou - He’s so fucking down to lay pipe and he does it so well...he says the freakiest shit over text that’ll have you rubbing your thighs together in anticipation until you can finally get that dick...and he delivers TENFOLD. He’s so eager to fuck your shit up man...I don’t even know what to say all I know is you’re getting good sex. He wants you to leave afterwards tho unless y’all are good friends then he just starts treating you like one of the homies. 😐 But if it’s rainy or late at night he’ll let you stay but he WILL fall asleep and cuddle you so you have to deal with that. Also like after y’all are done and you’re trying to decide when to leave he will?? just fucking get up and leave and you’re like “wtf where are you going???” 🤨🤨 and he’s just like “oh well I was gonna grab a smoothie...uh, did you wanna go?” This man is way too casual about this he just assumes you’ll see yourself out...wow. (You can rob him easy along w Osamu but it would hurt their feelings if they found out lol)

Sakusa - ANOTHER KING OF NO CATCHING FEELINGS,,,Sakusa doesn’t hook up super often and he prefers a sort of friends with benefits scenario since he likes the routine and just like?? Understands you as a person. He really only wants to fuck when he’s frustrated or just really horny so uhhh he will turn down your late night horny texts or whatever...but if you show up at his place he will NEVER leave you hanging. I mean NEVER. Even if he doesn’t want to invest the energy into having sex he’ll still take the opprutunity get better with his hands or mouth. And like...okay the rough angry sex you get with him is so life changing you’re getting desperate enough to send Atsumu blackmail to he can piss Sakusa off at practice lmfao. Because when OmiOmi is pissed and needs something to take it out on you’re already eager to get on all fours. Also js but Sakusa won’t toy with your feelings, tell his friends your business, or anything like that. Your sex is super private so!! No one knows unless you gossip lol.


End file.
